custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bomonga/Downfall Universe
Bomonga is a Toa of Earth who formerly served on Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team in the Downfall Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Like all Toa of Earth, Toa Bomonga came into existence on Spherus Magna as an Onu-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit robot. Eventually, he placed on a settlement on the western reign of the Northern Continent, where he took up a profession as a miner, mining for precious metals. Around the time of the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall, a Toa of Plantlife passed by the settlement Bomonga resided in, with the task of creating more Toa to avert another event like the League of Six Kingdoms' rise. Seeing potential in Bomonga's confidence, the Toa gave Bomonga a portion of his power in a Toa Stone. Following the instructions on a map, Bomonga traveled to a temple, where he met three other Matoran. They each placed their stones in the suva, which triggered a release of energy that transformed them into Toa. Additionally, Bomonga's noble Iden transformed into a Great Iden, and he was equipped with a broadsword. Life as a Toa A short time after Bomonga's transformation, a swarm of mutant Rahkshi attacked the group, and although the team managed to repel the Rahkshi, one of the members of their team, a Toa of Air, fell down into a pit, and was presumed dead, where in reality, he survived and went on to become the Dark hunter known as Spinner. '' Some time after the incident, the Makuta species evolved fast due to the experiments of Makuta Vesper. Needing bodyguards, Bomonga was recruited into Teridax's Toa Hagah team where he was given elite Toa Hagah armor and had his Broadsword and Iden replaced by a Seismic Spear and Mask of Growth respectively. Additionally, he was chosen as the team's deputy by Toa Norik, the team's leader and given a Rhotuka Shield with ''confusion power. For next 73,700 years, Bomonga served as Teridax's deputy leader, though he wasn't satisfied with some of Teridax's actions, such as creating the former Dark Hunter known as Minion, ''or murdering the Nynrah Ghosts who crafted his armor. Stealing the Avohkii and end of Toa-Dark Hunter War Due to Toa Nidhiki murdering Lariska, the Toa-Dark Hunter war went on, and Teridax ordered all Toa Hagah teams apart from his to assist the Toa in Metru Nui. When Bomonga and his team heard of the Brotherhood's raid on Artakha, the team decided to steal the Avohkii back. However, due to a lack of Toa, Norik, Gaaki, Kualus, and Pouks were slaughtered in the battle against the Brotherhood, leaving Iruini and Bomonga the sole survivors. Iruini kept the Mask of Light to search for the Matoran who would one day become a Toa of Light, while Bomonga traveled to Daxia to request service in the Order of Mata Nui. Toa Helryx declined his offer, but sent Jerbraz, Johmak and Trinuma with him to Metru Nui. The news was enough to end the Toa-Dark Hunter war and the opposing sides to sign a treaty saying that several Dark Hunters were allowed to help defend Metru Nui, on the condition they didn't invade the island. Additionally, Bomonga joined the Toa Mangai and befriended Toa Nidhiki, who didn't join the Dark Hunters in this reality. ''To be continued Abilities and Traits Bomonga was quiet and shy, often keeping to himself. However, he possessed a large amount of confidence, and was wise in some ways. He often studied Rahi and enjoyed mining, the latter being his occupation just because he wanted to take a look at underground Rahi. As an Onu-Matoran, Bomonga had minuscule amounts power over the element of Earth. Once becoming a Toa, he had power to create, absorb, and control Earth. This gave him the control of Tectonic plates and over any form of Earth. Originally, Bomonga wore a noble Iden and carried a Pickaxe. During his transformation, his Iden became a great Iden, which allowed him to travel in the form of spirit, leaving his body vulnerable to attacks. His Pickaxe transformed into a broadsword, which he carried as his original Toa tool and control him element through. When he became a Toa Hagah, his Iden was replaced with a Mask of Growth, which was carved in the shape of an unknown Kanohi. Additionally, he had his broadsword replaced with a Seismic Spear, which also allowed him to control his Element through Trivia *It is unknown if Bomonga was actually accepted into the Order, or if he became a servant. Overall, this hardly made a difference. Appearances *''Into the Nothing'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa Metru Category:Earth Category:Toa of Earth